The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel used in an imaging device.
A lens barrel used in an imaging device comprises an image blurring correction device that corrects image blurring, and a shutter device that controls exposure time.
The image blurring correction device and the shutter device each have an actuator. The image blurring correction device has, for example, an actuator that moves a frame supporting a lens. The shutter device has an actuator that controls the opening and closing of a vane (see Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-15159), for example).